random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/The Art Trial
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki in her office, writing another short story on her typewriter, when Ginger Bright enters the scene.) Shinki: Hello, Ginger. Ginger: Hi, Shinki. I am feeling good today! Shinki: That's nice. Any particular reason why? Ginger: Well, the competition is half-finished. Shinki: Ah, so it is. I have a good idea for what we can do today... Ginger: Does it go against Cynthia's timetable? Shinki: Yes, it does. Ginger: Well, what is it? Shinki: I have ideas to host an art competition here in Makai. Ginger: Makai PALACE, that is. Shinki: Oh, of course. You know that there's more to Makai, don't you? Ginger: That's right. Anyway, I think that the art idea sounds really good. Shinki: Thank you, Ginger. We'd best alert the contestants right away! (Transition to the contestants, reading comprehensives, when Mikoto enters the scene) Mikoto: Pencils down, everyone. Shinki has chosen to host a long art competition today. (Yumeko walks into view) Yumeko shall hand out canvases and paint palettes. You may keep your pencils for use in planning during the contest. (Yumeko walks around, going on a cycle of taking a canvas, palette and some brushes, giving them to a contestant and going back for more, until everyone has the needed apparatus.) Yumeko: Alright, is everyone ready? Partizanne: Not yet. Yumeko: Why not? Francisca: We need water to clean our brushes with. Yumeko: Oh, I completely forgot. (Yumeko teleports away, then comes back, gives Flamberge a cup, then repeats until everyone has a cup.) Yumeko: You can fill and refill these cups using the gargoyles in the nearby halls. (Brief montage of contestants filling their water cups using the gargoyle water spouts. Everyone then gathers back by their canvases.) Mikoto: For your first challenge, you'll need to draw four identical landscapes. (Cynthia comes over, giving a stack of paper to Mikoto) However... (Mikoto goes over to give the paper to the contestants) ...the landscapes must represent different seasons. Say, make one spring landscape, one summer landscape, one autumn landscape and one winter landscape. Replacement paper may be given upon request. Yumeko: You may all now begin. (The contestants start drawing out plans on their canvases using pencils. We get to briefly see each contestant's individual plans close-up during this scene, before a transition to Oichi and Tamara, in Shinki's office.) Tamara: I can't believe that Shinki's giving us this much work... Oichi: It's to be expected. She's having to go out to... uh... BORROW eleven full-length mirrors. Tamara: Why does she need eleven mirrors? Oichi: So that everyone can make their self-portrait in the contest. Tamara: Okay. That... actually makes sense, honestly. Oichi: Although, on a different note, she said that she could be gone for as long as half an hour. Why should she take so long to do this job? Tamara: Well, starting today, she's going to disguise herself as a human whenever she goes to the outside world. Oichi: Okay... that sounds good. Perhaps she'll also try to pay with outside world money... Tamara: Hopefully, yes. Although I'm not sure she has enough for eleven full-length mirrors... (Back to the contestants, working on the landscapes. Flora in particular stops painting at one point and raises a hand.) Mikoto: Yes, Flora? Flora: It would help to have differently sized brushes. Mikoto: That would be a good idea... although I'm not sure where we'll get them... (Yumeko enters the scene) Yumeko: I can get some differently sized brushes. Give me a minute, okay? (Yumeko vanishes. The contestants get back to their work, and Yumeko soon comes back with brushes of different sizes.) Yumeko: I'll hand these out one by one... (Yumeko goes to Flora and gives her some differently sized brushes, then moves on to the other contestants. Then, focus on Flora for some time as she begins considering which colours to use.) Flora: (They didn't give us any free space to mix colours... in fact, we're only working on these nine colours - red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, white and black. Although...) (Flora gets a bit of white on her brush, then mixes it in the blue.) Flora: (There. This lighter blue should be more useful to me...) (Meanwhile, Oichi and Tamara are seen doing their paperwork.) Oichi: So, how much would you say one full-length mirror costs? Tamara: About fifty dollars, going off American money. Oichi: So eleven full-length mirrors would total five hundred and fifty, right? Tamara: Yes, not taking discounts into account. Oichi: Does Shinki even have five hundred and fifty dollars? Tamara: Her bank account uses pounds, not dollars. Oichi: Oh. Well, do you think that she'd be able to afford those mirrors? Tamara: Let's just hope that there's a massive sale and she gets all of them more or less for free. (Back to the contestants. Flora has already finished her Spring landscape, and raises a hand.) Mikoto: Flora? Flora: I've finished one of my pictures. What should I do with it? Mikoto: You can hand it in to me, if you'd like. Flora: Okay. (Flora, still carrying her palette, takes the painting and goes over to Mikoto to hand it in.) Mikoto: Thank you. Flora: You're welcome. (Flora walks back to her canvas, but stops midway through.) Flora: Hold on... Mikoto: What is it, Flora? (Flora walks back towards Mikoto) Flora: You said that all four landscapes have to be identical, correct? Mikoto: I did. Flora: In that case, I'd like to have my painting back as a reference. Mikoto: Alright. (gives the painting back to Flora) Flora: Again, thank you. Mikoto: Again, you're welcome. (Flora goes back to her canvas and puts the spring landscape to one side.) Flora: (Okay, first I need to copy the landscape...) (Flora gets out her pencil and begins making plans. Then, transition to Felicia, who is asking Yumeko for replacement paper.) Felicia: I made a mess of the paper again... I'm worse as an artist than I am as a maid... Yumeko: I'll be happy to replace your paper. Felicia: You will? Yumeko: Yes. Give me a moment, please... (Yumeko teleports away. Then, transition to Francisca, Flamberge and Partizanne, who are briefly seen working on their winter landscape, summer landscape and Autumn landscape, respectively, before moving on to Yatsuhashi, who is taking sneaky looks at Benben's art for inspiration. Felicia is then seen waiting, and is about to walk back to her canvas, only for Yumeko to come back with a stack of paper.) Yumeko: Replacements. Felicia: Oh, thank you so very much! Yumeko: No worries. (Yumeko gives the paper back to Felicia, who heads back to the canvas, only to drop all of the paper as she does.) Mikoto: Oh, no! (Mikoto, Felicia and Yumeko run around, trying to gather all of the stray papers. Then, transition to Flora, who has almost finished her second picture and is trying to hand her first picture in to Mikoto amid the chaos.) Flora: Mikoto? Mikoto! (Mikoto notices Flora and hands the paper in her hands to Yumeko before going over to Flora.) Mikoto: Yes, Flora? Flora: I've finished a second landscape. I don't need this first painting anymore. Mikoto: Alright. The staff can get to marking this. Flora: Once again, thank you. (hands the painting to Mikoto) Mikoto: Once again, you're welcome. (Flora walks back to her canvas. We then see Peppermint painting, cleaning their brush very often. Afterwards, Snow Sugar is seen painting, trying to clean their brush as little as possible. Cyrus and Ophilia are seen next, making landscapes based on where they live. We then transition back to Felicia, who has all of her paper gathered.) Felicia: Thank you for helping me get this together! Mikoto and Yumeko: You're very welcome. (Felicia heads back, but bumps into her canvas, sending the paper flying again.) Felicia: Ahh! Again! (The canvas falls down, and paper flies all across the area, some of it landing on other people's canvases. We then see Yatsuhashi, seeing the paper on her canvas.) Yatsuhashi: Ugh! What a mess! Now I have to repaint the entire sky! (Transition to Francisca, covered in paper.) Francisca: Hey, what's happening? (Francisca aimlessly wanders around, getting paint on the wooden parts of other people's canvases) Flamberge: Francisca! (Flamberge goes right up to Francisca and casts fire magic on the paper, causing it to burn away.) Francisca: Oh... what just happened? Flamberge: Someone threw paper over you! I'll never forgive them for this! (We then see Felicia, going around and gathering the paper that has fallen around her.) Felicia: (Oh, why did I have to be such a klutz...) (Cyrus walks over to Felicia, holding some paper) Cyrus: I believe this is yours. Felicia: Oh, thank you! (takes the paper) (Felicia begins neatly arranging the paper as Ophilia enters, holding more paper) Ophilia: Here. I think you dropped this. Felicia: Thank you very much! (takes the paper) (As Felicia gathers the rest of the paper, Flora can be seen, about to finish her last painting.) Flora: A little bit more blue for the sky... some overcast clouds... and there! My last landscape is all done! (Flora takes her Autumn and winter paintings and hands them in to Mikoto) Mikoto: Thank you, Flora... Flora: You're welcome. (pause) By the way, I've finished all four portraits. What should I do now? Mikoto: You can feel free to return to your room, or to do some art for fun. Flora: Alright. I think that I have a good idea on what to do... (Flora moves her canvas to the front of the room, and begins to sketch a scene of all of the other contestants making their art.) Mikoto: Well, I suppose that doesn't break any rules... (We then see Partizanne, who is working on her final painting, while Francisca and Flamberge leave to hand their portraits in to Mikoto. Next, we see Yatsuhashi, still taking sneaky looks at Benben's work.) Benben: Yatsuhashi, what are you doing? Yatsuhashi: Uh... nothing! Absolutely nothing! Benben: You're clearly looking in my direction. Yatsuhashi: I'm just admiring your art! Benben: Even though it's awfully similar to your own? Yatsuhashi: Well, we are sisters, right? Benben: We call ourselves sisters. Nothing more, nothing less. Yatsuhashi: Oh, right! Right! Benben: You're copying me, aren't you? Yatsuhashi: What? No! I'm just short on inspiration! Benben: That just serves as your excuse to copy me. Yatsuhashi: ... Benben: ... (We then see Oichi and Tamara, finishing off hat paperwork as Shinki teleports into the scene, holding eleven full-length mirrors with severe difficulty.) Shinki: I have returned... Tamara: Hello, Shinki. Oichi: You need help with holding those mirrors, don't you? Shinki: Y-Yes, I do... (Shinki teleports away, causing the mirrors to collapse in a heap.) Oichi: We'd best take them one at a time. Tamara: Right. It'll be easiest if two people hold each mirror. (Oichi and Tamara take a mirror, and begin walking with it to the space where the contestants are.) Oichi: How much do you think this mirror weighs? Tamara: Twelve kilograms? Oichi: It feels quite a bit heavier. Tamara: Well, yes... (Oichi and Tamara stand the mirror up next to Flora's canvas, then run back to get the next mirror.) Oichi: Couldn't Shinki just teleport the mirrors to where they have to go? Tamara: She could. Oichi: Then why isn't she? Tamara: She must be wanting to leave the work to her staff. Oichi: ... Tamara: ... (We see Cyrus handing his finished paintings in to Mikoto.) Cyrus: I've finished my art. Mikoto: Thank you. (Cyrus exits and Ophilia enters.) Ophilia: Here. Mikoto: Thank you. (Ophilia exits and Benben enters.) Benben: I'm all done. Mikoto: Thank you. (Benben exits and Yatsuhashi enters.) Yatsuhashi: Here's my art. Mikoto: Thank you. (Yatsuhashi exits and Peppermint enters.) Peppermint: This is my finished art. Mikoto: Thank you. (Peppermint exits and Snow Sugar enters.) Snow Sugar: I've finished this task. Mikoto: Thank you. (Snow Sugar exits and Partizanne enters.) Partizanne: Here we are. Mikoto: Thank you. (Partizanne exits and Francisca enters.) Francisca: I'm finally finished. Mikoto: Thank you. (Francisca returns to her canvas. When she gets there, however, she notices a full-length mirror next to it.) Francisca: Wha-? A mirror? Partizanne: Francisca? Is something wrong? Francisca: No, not entirely. Partizanne: What's this that I hear about a mirror? Francisca: Someone propped a full-length mirror next to my canvas. Partizanne: Hmm... it looks like the next challenge will be making self-portraits... Francisca: What are self-portraits? Partizanne: A self-portrait is a painting of the person who made it. Francisca: Ah, so by that do you mean painting oneself? Partizanne: More or less. (Oichi and Tamara are then seen, delivering more full-length mirrors.) Oichi: This is really hard work... Tamara: I know... (Mikoto is seen, waiting for Felicia to hand in her art. Then, transition to Felicia, who is trying to get only her second painting right.) Felicia: (Everyone else has finished already, but I'm only on my second painting... this is horrible!) Mikoto (off-screen): I'm giving you five minutes, Felicia. If you haven't finished your art by then, you may finish it at a later date. Felicia: (Oh, no!) (Felicia keeps on painting, being really careful not to make a mess of anything. Then, transition to Oichi and Tamara, who have finished delivering the eighth mirror and are going back to deliver the ninth.) Oichi and Tamara: Almost there... almost... there... (A moment showing a mixture of tense scenes together - specifically, Felicia panicking with her art, Mikoto checking the time, and Oichi and Tamara delivering the last few mirrors.) Mikoto: ...and your time is up. Felicia: (Oh, I knew it! I knew I wasn't going to finish in time!) (Tense moment ends.) Mikoto: For the next part of the art contest, you're going to be making a portrait of yourself. (Yumeko teleports into the scene.) Yumeko: Use the full-length mirrors that we've provided. Mikoto: This challenge will begin in a moment. You have some free time before it begins. (Everyone heads out for their free time.) Yumeko: Wait! You all have to come back in exactly five minutes! (Yumeko realises that everyone has left by now.) Yumeko: I should have told them earlier... (Quick montage of what people are doing in their free time, then go back to Mikoto and Yumeko.) Yumeko: I'd say their time is up. How can we get them back here? Mikoto: Couldn't Shinki teleport them all back? Yumeko: That would take some awfully specific teleportation magic. Mikoto: Could she teleport them here one by one? Yumeko: She could. I'd have to ask her. (cut to Yumeko talking to Shinki.) Yumeko: ...so, can you please use your teleportation magic to bring them to one place? Shinki: Of course. Just give me a minute... (Shinki teleports away.) Yumeko: (Does this mean that she's gathering everyone right now?) (Transition to the main competition area, where the contestants are teleported back to their canvases one by one. Shinki then teleports to where Mikoto is standing.) Shinki: Alright, the second round is about to begin. Everyone, use the full-length mirrors to make a self-portrait of yourself. Mikoto: Don't forget to use your pencils to plan the pictures before you start applying paint. Shinki: Now, begin! (Everyone starts making their self-portraits. Shinki then leaves the room, going back to her typewriter.) Shinki: Alright, back to this story I go... Yumeko (off-screen): Shinki? (Yumeko walks in) Shinki: I've gotten everyone back to work, Yumeko. Yumeko: That's good. (pause) By the way, you need to mark this. (Yumeko reveals all of the paintings from the first round, and gives them to Shinki.) Shinki: Well, uh... Yumeko: You're the only one who hasn't marked them yet. Shinki: Really? Has everyone else marked all of these paintings? Yumeko: Yes. Shinki: Even Raiko, who's having a day off sick? Yumeko: Even Raiko, who's having a day off sick. Shinki: Alright, I'd best get going... (Shinki begins working on marking the art. Then, transition to Mikoto and Cynthia, who are watching the contestants make their self-portraits as Cynthia looks at a drawing Flora made in her free time.) Cynthia: When did Flora make this? Mikoto: She was first to finish, so all of her time taking a break was spent making this picture. Cynthia: It's very impressive. What's it of? Mikoto: It's showing the other contestants as they paint their landscapes. Cynthia: It's very well-made. Mikoto: Flora's quite a natural in art, isn't she? Cynthia: She is. (We go back to Flora, having finished sketching her self-portrait. She then looks over to Felicia, who is trying hard to get things just right.) Flora: Felicia? Felicia: (drops her pencil) Aah! Flora! Flora: Don't be alarmed. I just have something I'd like to help you with. Felicia: Uh... what's that? Flora: Using the paintbrush properly. Felicia: I find that really difficult, I honestly do... Flora: It's not that bad. If you have difficulties, just try only using the smallest paintbrush. Once you get better, you can use bigger paintbrushes to get the job done quicker. Felicia: Oh... well, um... I... thank you, Flora! Flora: Not a problem. (Flora goes back to her work, as does Felicia. Then, transition back to Shinki, busy marking the work.) Shinki: (I don't quite believe that Raiko was able to mark forty pieces of work on her sick day... maybe Yumeko was lying to me.) (pause) Shinki: (Although, on second thought, when did they mark the work? Considering the small time space...) (pause) Shinki: (I should stop thinking about this and concentrate on marking the work.) (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority